


Мускат и вишня

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg





	Мускат и вишня

Они друг друга  
Любили больше всех.  
Но это скромное, убогое "подруга"-  
Помеха из помех.  
Все было глубже, ближе,  
Не ограничивалось дружбой.  
Но прятали они все чувства те -   
Боялись, семьи против будут,  
Что осмеют, осудят.  
Но поняли,  
Что ближе им не будет никого.  
Все те, с кем пробовали быть,  
Чужие, дальние и неродные.  
В них теплилась та искорка,  
Но ведь не та,  
Что так была нужна.  
И у тех чужого было больше,  
И с ними даже тяжело дышалось.  
Теперь они желали быть друг с другом,  
Все время быть вдвоем и рядом.  
Со стороны все видели,  
Как вместе девушки прекрасны,  
Волшебный виделся дуэт -  
Писатель и поэт,  
Флейта и скрипка.  
Всегда лишь вместе,  
Всегда на сцене.  
Музыка каждой рвется из сердца  
И обе сплетаются вместе -  
В симфонию, в шедевр,  
Что похож на аромат духов,  
На запах шальной и сладкой вишни  
И терпкого и страстного муската.  
Они в жизни воплощали те ароматы  
И друг другу подходили точно так же  
Как вишня подходит мускату,  
Как зефир - горячему шоколаду,  
Как мята - зеленому чаю,  
Как карамель - нежному какао.  
Они стали не парой,  
Они стали - семьей  
Хоть все говорили: глупости, пройдет,  
Ничего не прошло,  
Чересчур крепки те чувства были,  
И были девушки неразделимы  
Как лето, вслед за которым последует осень,  
Как рассвет, которому предшествует ночь.  
Любовь - она такая  
Во всяких видах, формах  
Она везде  
Сейчас она сокрылась  
В ароматах, в звуках.  
Столкнув двух  
Предназначенных друг другу.  
А если спросите  
С чего все началось,  
То я отвечу,  
Что встретились те девушки,  
Как вишня и мускат,  
Беря флакончики духов  
У пожилого парфюмера  
В старой лавке  
Возле сквера.


End file.
